Yugioh Goes Digital
by Queen Mana Atem
Summary: When a new girl comes to Domino she brings some interesting news to Yugi and the gang: The human world and the digital world are being threatened by a dark force and Yugi and the others get the honor of becoming the new LEGENDARY WARRIORS! PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Prologue

FYI: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ON THIS SITE! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR DIGIMON (DAMN) also this is after Capsule Monsters!

**Prologue **

In the Digital World...

It was a dark night in the Forest Terminal and minus from the wind there was no sign of life anywhere. That was soon changed by a crash heard in the distance; some trees were knocked down by a shadow-like figure. The figure was about 10 times bigger than the trees, and it was destroying everything in its path.

"Your time is up Uriusmon," the shadow yelled, "I will rule both worlds and without any other warriors to defend either world you can not stop my wrath!"

Then out of some fallen trees a long red metal dragon with two jaws and its wings connected to its arms bursted out of the rubble and flew up to the shadows eye level.

"I will never give up, I've been on my own all my life, and I've done just fine so I don't need anybody now and I defiantly do not need anyone now!" Uriusmon yelled, "Double jaw lightning! RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAW!"

Then both of its jaws opened up and shot out two beams of lightning toward it, but the attack was useless against the power of this shadow creature. It put out its hand toward the attack and when it collided with him, he absorbed the attack and cried, "Dark Reversal!"

As quickly as it said those words were said the same attack that Urirusmon attacked him with was sent back to her but this time the attack was twice as strong. Uriusmon saw this coming, but the blast could not be avoided. Uriusmon was hit hard by this attack and it had such an impact that her beast sprit's fractal code retreated into her digivice and revealed her human form. As she dropped to the floor the girl that was named Roni had finally realized that maybe she did need help and to get that help she would have to go and find some real-life warriors and she had the best idea on where to look. She ended up in the Dark Terminal and headed to Domino City where the weapons of choice was ad deck and a duel disk and where you couldn't find any better warriors than the duelists who lived there.

In the real world...

When the long journey to Domino City had ended she didn't know where to start at first. She walked around for hours looking for a group of people to help her save the digital world and this world. So far she was coming up empty-handed. Which wasn't a good thing. But her search was about to be over but it didn't start that way.

"Common' though heh heh heh," said a guy with blonde hair and a green jacket yelled.

Roni looked behind her and saw him coming straight for her, but it was too late he ran over her and continued to run all the way down the street.

"SORRY!" he yelled.

Roni, who had a short temper, was angered by this guy's selflessness decided to teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. She dusted herself off and chased after him. When the guy finally stopped she hid behind a brick wall nearby to spy on him and to strike at the right time. As she was waiting she found out he was meeting some people and at first she thought they were a gang of some type, but that was negative. She took a close look at all of his crew and knew hat couldn't be.

One of the members was a short spiky-haired kid that looked to innocent to even pose a threat. Then she looked at the only girl in the bunch she remained her of the spiky one except she was way too weak AND too innocent to pose a threat. The other guys including the one in the green jacket looked strong but she had seen better looking guys in a bar than those two. She decides no matter if he had a crew or not she would get revenge.

Roni started to close in and was prepare in to strike at the right time. They all started to walk away and were leaving the area, but not on Roni's watch. She crept up behind her new foe and when he turned around she quickly punched him as hard as she could (which was pretty hard.)

"Joey," his friends yelled.

His one friend who was wearing a long brown trench coat ran to his buddy's side and gave her a dark glare.

"Hey," his friend yelled, " Why did you hit my buddy man!"

Roni simply responded, " Well maybe next time your friend will watch where he's going!"

"That's not an excuse!" Yelled his friend, "Let's see how you like it"

Then he charged toward her with all of his strength and prepared to give her a piece of her own medicine, but that wasn't going to happen today. Roni simply dodged the attack and gave him trip of a lifetime.

"Hope you liked the trip," she laughed.

"Tristan!" the others yelled.

They ran to him to see if he was OK and he was, except for that bloody nose. Well the so-called weak one of the group was not going to tolerate this anymore so with an somewhat angry tone the spiky-haired kid yelled,

"I will not let you beat up my friends anymore,"

She turned around and stated,

"And what do you **THINK **you're gonna do about it"

As she turned around a taller and more serious spiky hair dude was in his place. When he gave her eye contact he told her,

"I'll play a game with you that's what!"

With the most confused look on her face she responded,

"A game? OK your funeral!"

The girl of the group stood by Tristan and yelled,

"Be careful Yugi!"

Then he pulled out his deck and asked a very simple question,

"If you can guess what my strongest spellcaster is you win and can finish what you started, but if you lose I'll finish it."

Roni started to laugh at first, but she thought about it and eventually answered,

"I'll say...Exodia the Forbidden One!"

Yugi simply chucked and answered,

"You would have been right...five years ago. The correct answer is...Magician of Chaos!"

Roni, even though she had lost was a good warrior, she could take care of this crazy fool. She did a back flip and yelled,

"Common...I am not scared of you!"

She was all ready to fight, but instead of coming at her all he did was say,

"Now leave my friends alone."

Then he picked up Joey and started to head home. A shocked Roni had to ask,

"Why are you letting me off the hook for what I just did?"

He responded,

"Because I don't fight, and also because I think you've learned your lesson."

She crossed her arms and asked,

"And what is that Spiky?"

The kid turned around and stated,

"Fighting is not the only solution in life, there are battles to fight, and then there are battles that are not worth the risk. You must judge each battle that way, because if you don't you will be in a situation that you cannot get out of and unless you have friends by your side you will fight alone and lose.

Then he continued to walk home with his friends and as they all disappeared in the setting sun, Roni thought,

"_I think I just found my Legendary Warriors" _

Then she walked away in the opposite direction where she would find away to get them to join her and help save the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1: Help from a prophet

For a good week Roni was trying to find out how to tell these people about the digital world. She kept on coming up with nothing. Saying it bluntly would just make her a freak and that's not what she wanted. There was only one other way to tell them, but she would need some help. So he ran to her laptop and turned it on. When the loading was complete she took out this weird device that looked like a Nintendo DS with a card reader on the side. The laptop showed a portal and with a bright light she was drawn into this portal where she was transported to a castle in the Forest Terminal.

This castle was huge, and made of crystal. She went inside and went to the top where her most trusted friend was staying, Prophecymon. Prophecymon was a wizard like digimon that was a mix of the Dark Sage and Wizardmon, but more like Dark Sage. She went to the middle of the room and said,

"Oh great Propheymon I am in need of your great wisdom."

He awakened from his slumber and saw his good friend. With a smile on his face he said,

"Roni... it's been a while. Where have you been?"

Roni smiled and was about to explain the situation when she was interrupted by Prophecymon.

"I know why you have come to me my friend. You need to find a way to tell a group of friends that they are about to become the Legendary Warriors. Am I correct?" He said in a deep voice.

"Yes. Please I need your help." Roni pleaded.

He closed his big green eyes and explained,

"The answer you seek is not through you mouth, but from the trees and lead will you tell them this."

Roni didn't understand what he was talking about but she was about to find out.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2: The Legend Continues

When she returned from the digital world it was already the next day, so she got ready for school and decided that today she would try to tell them the news. She only hoped they would understand. If they refused the whole world would be in great danger.

She got to school and thought a normal conversation would be the best way get their attention. So she walked up to them and commented,

"Hey guys."

Joey and Tristan remembered what she did and were ready for her this time.

"OK you want more than you'll get it" Tristan said

Than Yugi blocked there path and said.

"Relax guys I don't think she's a problem anymore. Right?"

Roni nodded no and sat down by them and responded,

"First I wanted to say I was sorry for my actions and I had no right to do what I did and I hope you will forgive me."

Yugi saw in her eyes that she was being honest so he held out his hand and shoke hers as a sign that he forgave her and looked at Joey and Tristan and asked,

"Do you guys forgive her or what?"

Tristan and Joey looked at each other and nodded. They shook her hand and she responded,

"Thank you"

Then she looked down as if she was worried, which she was and Pharaoh sensed that there was something she wanted to say, but she just couldn't find the words so Yugi and Pharaoh agreed that Pharaoh would talk to her after school and sees what was wrong.

Over that whole day they all became good friends and they were even talking about going to the beach over the next vacation that was next week. Then the bell rang and Roni realized that she still had not told them a thing so now was her chance.

"Guys will you come with me to the computer lab?"

Everyone followed her to the computer lab and when Te'a walked through the door Roni shut it behind her.

" There is something that you all need to know."

She went in her backpack and pulled out the Digivices and put them on the table. In a matter of moments the Digivices floated to there destined owners.

"What the heck are these?" Joey asked.

"I'll tell you," she answered, "You have all been chosen to be Legendary warriors!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3: Welcome to the Digital World

The digivices glowed and a nearby computer showed a gate and a forest area. Joey and the others were very confused on what was going on so Roni said,

"If you wanna know what this is all about come with me."

Roni then pulled out her digivice and put it up to the computer and was suck right in. The other didn't know what to think, but they were curious. So all of them put their digivices up to the screen and were sucked in as well. They were all sent to the Digital World, but that was not the only surprise when they arrived.

After they got to the destination Joey was the first one to panic

"Where the heck are we!" He yelled.

Calmly, Roni explained,

"We are in the Digital World."

Everyone started looking around but was shocked to see Pharaoh standing right beside Yugi.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

Pharaoh was just as shocked; he was on his own without Yugi. In a way it felt good to him.

"How is this possible?" Pharaoh asked.

"Well… I don't really know but hey I say we could use all the help we can get."

"And I say that this is a trap!" Joey said.

"If I wanted to trap you I wouldn't need to drag you here to do it." Roni responded.

A loud rumbling in the distance soon interrupted the forest's peaceful felling and all eyes were upon a shadow-like being destroying the forest.

"Not you again!" Roni yelled.

She pulled out her digivice and yelled,

"God Evolution!"

Her body started to glow and everyone started to notice a familiar figure that was wrapping itself around her.

"What the heck is she doing with Slifer?" Joey asked.

Then when the glow faded Roni called,

"Osirismon!"

Then everyone noticed that she completely changed. Her body was Slifer but with only with the second jaw, and she possessed a sword that looked like it's tail.

"What happened to her?" Yugi asked.

I have become Osirismon by bonding with Slifer the Sky Dragon, but enough chat I have to deal with this!" Roni explained.

She expanded her wings and flew up to get eye level with and yelled,

"Thunder force Strike!"

Thunder engulfed her sword as she tried to attack the beast but it saw it coming. Her attack was absorbed and was thrown back at her. The reflected attack hit and sent her flying. The others quickly ran for their lives as the monster continued to rampage through the forest. Roni saw that the gang was in grave danger so she ran to them and used her powers on a nearby mountain to create a cave to keep them from danger.

"Stay here so that I can fight him off!" She ordered.

Pharaoh knew that she was obviously too weak so he asked,

"You can't do this on your own don't you have anyone to help you?"

Roni quickly responded before she headed towards the shadow,

"No!"

Then she called out,

"DNA evolution too… Uriusmon!"

With her new form she tried again to destroy the shadow beast, but it had the same outcome. She wouldn't let it stop her but no matter what she did it kept using its "Dark Reversal" and reflecting the attack back at her. Pharaoh knew she needed help but even on his own he had no power. Everyone started to say that she was crazy for going towards it over and over again with the same outcome. Then a gold colored light shined behind them revealing a small statue of The Winged Dragon Of RA. Curious they went towards it and it floated toward the Pharaoh and his solid gold digivice activated the Statue's ability. With a glow and a call out, the glow was about to reveal Pharaoh's newfound form.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ramon

"Pharaoh god evolution to... Ramon!" Pharaoh called out. The gang was shocked as they saw The Winged Dragon of RA and the Pharaoh combine as one. When the transformation was complete Pharaoh shot out of the cave to Roni's side.

Roni saw Pharaoh and couldn't believe her eyes. Pharaoh had become Ramon the most powerful of the God evolutions.

"Sacred Firestorm!" Pharaoh yelled.

Pharaoh's wings started to glow until both wings had fireballs around the bottom of them. Then with one shot he flapped his wings and the fireballs shot at the dark shadow.

"Dark Reversal" the shadow yelled.

The reversal didn't work. It could not absorb the attack. The shadow was hit many number of times, but was not defeated.

"It will take more than that to destroy him but if we work together we can scare him off. "Roni explained.

"Is that the best we can do?" Pharaoh asked.

"Yes. For now." Roni explained.

"So be it," Pharaoh said.

So they teamed up to fight the shadow.

Yugi and the others peeked out of the cave to see what was happening. Then Roni and Pharaoh used their strongest attacks

"Double Jaw Lightning!" Roni yelled.

"Sacred Firestorm!" Pharaoh cried.

Both attacks missed due to the fact that the shadow disappeared before the hit. Both Roni and the Pharaoh were confused but at the same time glad that the fight was over.

"That was amazing" Yugi said.

"We will see a lot of him throughout our journey" She explained, " Cause we ain't seen nothing yet.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
